Saphirah
Height: 120 Meters Weight: 60,000 Tons Wingspan: 175 meters Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee/Ranged Primary Attack: Teeths, Outside Crystal head arms Secondary Attack: Kick, Crystal Tail Primary Weapon: Thunder Brust, Crystal Beams Secondary Weapon: Crystal Shards, Crystal Lightning Bolts Energy Style: Stamina Overview Sapphirah is Leviathan species it can swim waters with his fins on middle head, His crystal wings, and his tail. He has a futuristic and durable crystal look, his two outside head arms made of extremely crystal on each of its arms as well as his wings too, especially the glowing crystal gemstone on his chest. He has two large crystals on each shoulders. He has a longer tail with crystals, torso and a few other areas. He's considerably more powerful than the purely organic dragons. Origin Sapphirah is the last of the ancient beasts, Sapphirah was sealed away for centuries within an underground, icy cavern. His body perfectly preserved and hidden from the modern world, the Leviathan Dragon awaited the time of his resurrection. This new creature, lying in wait under the clear stone of the mysterious underground cavern, would be the last contender to face the tyrannical titan foes. The earthquake begins to ready rumble all over mountains and the transparent ground beneath the solemn spirit cracked and groaned. Sapphirah head rise several meters above his own. The monster broke through his crystal tomb, ready to do battle with the monstrous menace that threatened the nation. Before he ready do battle, the injuries he have on last battle, thanks to that Sapphire Crystal core on his chest, its ability to regenerate crystal limbs inside his body, his outside heads also generate a new crystal head arms, his crystallokinesis powers on his wings is using to refecting against any weapons beams attacks. He also has proved strong enough to easily beat the foes. Energy System Sapphirah can regain its power by his Sapphire crystal core on his chest and his shoulders. Ranged Combat Sapphirah can fire a Thunder Blast from the central head; and he also can fire Crystal beams from its mouths on the left and right head arms, combine with of Lightning & crystal laser beams it can deliver massive damage to opponents. He have most devastating ranged weapon are the crystal shards he hurls at opponents, and detonates on command and he can also shoot three bolts of electricity from each of his wings tip his crystal claws and take damage against the foes. Melee Combat Sapphirah can use his two outside crystal head arms to hit opponents without getting the arms injuries and he is an excellent melee tool as well and it make this monster a dragon fighter. Block Sapphirah's Crystal Wings is only one using defense to reflecting against beams attacks and execpt electric attacks, like opponent unleashed it lightning blasts on Sapphirah, and he has ability to increase those electricity on his shoulder crystals make him stronger and he take little less damage. Grappling Sapphirah has ability to grab any monsters by his own weight by his left and right crystal head arms, first he throw its opponent up in air and falls to the ground hard, he lifts own body off the ground and then use its foot to try and crush them. This attack deals considerable damage. Weakness Sapphirah's body take body damage in way back in centuries, while he can regenerate limbs with a new Crystal form there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. Like his 2 outside Crystal Head arms is to use to fight opponents, Unfortunately when opponents use their ranged attacks & melee attacks against Sapphirah's outside crystal head arms, he has hard time regenerate his outside head arms right in middle in battle. Classification: Sapphirah: The Crystal Calamity. Category:Good Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Woodzilla Category:Crystal